


(Un)requited

by SentinelCipher



Category: Fallout 4, fo4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelCipher/pseuds/SentinelCipher
Summary: AKA: the one in which Nate cannot take a hint and it really, really gets on Piper's last nerve.





	

“ Damn, you really showed that Deathclaw who’s boss huh? Remind me not to mess with you.” Piper dropped herself on a chair at Valentine’s. “ Ah, finally a rest. Maybe I should just take a nap while I’m here. ” Piper closed her eyes as Nate leaned back in his own chair and laughed at her.  
“ Tired already? Not used to much are you?” That was enough to get Piper up in arms and sitting up straight and pointing her finger in his direction. “Hey, I’ve been around the Commonwealth a whole lot longer than you Blue. You’re a magnet for trouble.”  
“ Says the woman pissing off politicians and detectives alike.” Piper feigned getting all emotional as she went ‘ Do you mean Nick doesn’t like me?” Nate shook his head. “ Wouldn’t dare Piper.”  
“ Good.” Piper flashed Nate a sly smile before he turned around as Ellie walked in. Piper involuntarily rolled her eyes. She knew precisely what would be happening next and it implied a lot of romance-novel sticky sweetness. Lovely.  
“ Any news on the missing person’s case?” 

 

“ Yeah, the girl’s back with her family, safe and sound. And let’s just say the thugs have been ehm taken care of.” Ellie’s face just lightened up. “Oh that’s wonderful news! Thanks for doing this one. I knew something good was happening when you and Nick started working together.”  
Although it did annoy her, Piper had noticed that there was something about the way Ellie was looking at Nate as soon as she first saw them together. Add Ellie starting to nickname him (gumshoe… quite the nickname right?) and she was sure of what was going on. Nate might be a little too oblivious to realize that Ellie was clearly crushing on him but that didn’t mean she was. Add up to that that he was being extra friendly to Ellie as well and you got the Commonwealth’s very own love story, not happening due to people shutting it rather than speaking up. Perhaps that was the reason why Nate was taking on so many jobs for Valentine, so he had an excuse to come around and see her more often. Considering he seemed to rebuff all of her own subtle hints at becoming more than friends, Piper figured it was time to just give these two a little push in the right direction. Heck, it might just help her move on if he was actually dating her. Give her some closure.

She walked over to the desk as well and placed her hands on it while she leaned forward a little. “ So, do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend by any chance, Ellie?“ Valentine’s assistant looked puzzled and at a loss for words. “ Ehm, no. I… I don’t.” as she looked away nervously.  
“ And nobody who interests you by any chance? Hm?” Ellie shot a quick glance at Nate but looked away instantly. A raspy voice came from the back room  
“ Piper, lay off of my assistant will ya?”  
“ I was just making some small talk, Valentine.”  
“ You don’t do small talk. You do interviews in a way that makes me doubt whether you want to pursue a career in private investigating.” Piper frowned and turned to the detective, now behind her.  
“Well, she’s safe from being in an article if that’s your problem. Her love life is hardly news-worthy.” Her eyes widened. She immediately turned back to Ellie.  
“ No offense Ellie, I didn’t mean that in a bad way.”  
Nate wrapped an arm around her and said “ Enough damage done for a day Piper, let’s go.” 

“ What? “ She shrugged off his arm.  
“ Look, Ellie, I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t report on anyone’s lovelife you know?”  
Nate grabbed her by the upper shoulders this time and gently guided her towards the door. “ See you later Ellie, Nick.”  
“ Come back anytime!” Ellie had said that in such a chipper voice that even Valentine side-glanced his assistant for a moment there. 

As soon as they were outside, Nate wisely let go of Piper.  
“ Watch it, Blue. “  
He cocked his head to the side. “ I was just trying some damage control.”  
“I am perfectly capable of handling my own damages, thank you very much. “ Piper stomped away, towards the Dugout Inn. Nate sighed, looking at her back while putting his hands in his pockets. He followed her, leaving some space between them and thus opting to let her be angry at him for a little while. He knew it was the best way to deal with Piper when he ‘had it coming’ anyway.

When Nate reached the bar, Piper had already ordered a drink. He sat down on the bar stool next to her and got a pen out from his jacket. She just looked at the object which suddenly appeared right front of her face. Before she had the chance to ask him about it he started to speak again.  
“ I know you’re hoarding pens, Piper. Consider this my way of apologizing.” The pen was blue and had a yellow vault-tech logo on it. She figured he must’ve snatched it from one of the drawers below the computer he had been hacking into earlier. The pen obviously had same color scheme as Nate’s vault suit, the one she had based his nickname on. When she looked at him again he tried his best to make puppy eyes and went “ I’m sorry for manhandling you out of there… and for almost shooting you at that thug hideout but you did suddenly run in front of my gun… scared me half to death woman. “  
Piper tried to keep a straight face but caved as she saw the ridiculous look in his eyes and the attempt at pouting. “Apology accepted. try to watch your barrel a bit more carefully next time.”  
“ I, too, can deal with ‘my own damages’.”  
“ Not if you ‘damage’ me hotshot.”

He ordered a drink as well, asking Vadim to put the lady’s drink on his bill.  
“ Vadim, I’ll be paying for that myself. I do earn a living and the pen is enough of an apology.” She looked pissed off again and looked at him with a frown.  
“ Hey, you can, I’m sorry. You’re are a bit on edge since we got back here you know. What was all that about asking Ellie about whether she was seeing anyone? Are you interested in her or something?” She took a sip of her drink before replying.  
“ I am not. But you are.” He scoffed. “Sure I am.”  
“ Well, one way or another every time you go there she is tripping over herself to flatter you while getting flustered.”  
“ Have you ever considered I’m just thatamazing, Piper? To the extent some people like to actually tell me I’m the savior of the commonwealth? “  
She really had to force herself not to simply say ‘yes’ in response to that question. In all honesty, he did do a lot of good around in a messed up place where most only fend for themselves. Luckily his smug grin made her want nothing more than to wipe it off of his face.  
“ You know what’s truly amazing, Blue? That I can still sit this close to you considering the size of your ego.”  
“ It’ a good thing I’ve got you around to take it down a notch every once in a while.”

 

“ But let’s be honest here, you’re head over heels with Ellie too aren’t you? ”  
Nate shook his head. “ I’m not. But hey, I can see a headline: ‘ Ace reporter finally wrong ‘ “  
“ Oh I’m never wrong when it comes down to people’s real intentions.”  
“ First time for everything. Maybe you’re just seeing what you want to see.” Piper remembered how she practically had to hurl the first time she saw Ellie throwing herself at Nate like she did.  
“ Why would I want to see her hitting on you?”  
“ I don’t know… so you can get over me more easily?” He smiled but looked her straight in the eye and held her gaze for a minute. He was trying to read her, and she knew it. “ I don’t need to get over you, Blue.”  
“ Do you want to get under me then? ” Piper rolled her eyes, and tried to get her tone as sarcastically and high as possible when she said “ Desperately.”  
“ Auch. Figured as much … but I still don’t get what the whole thing with Ellie is about.”  
“ I don’t have to explain why I do what I do to you, Blue.”  
“ True.” He said, taking another sip of his Nuka Cola.  
“ And now I’m going to have a walk around town.” Nate frowned at that news.  
“ I thought you were tired.”  
“ I thought you weren’t.” she said, buttoning her coat up. Nate smiled, impressed by how fast she managed to come up with a comeback to right about everything. It did something to her when that happened, like something started glowing on the inside of her. The exact glow she wanted to put out as soon as possible. If she couldn’t get what she wanted, she wanted it out of her system.  
“ Fine, I’ll come with you then.” He placed some caps on the table and grabbed the drink. She pushed him back on his seat.  
“ I want to clear my head before getting some sleep for once. That won’t work as long as you’re loudly gloating over your victories next to me.” Nate put up his hand and raised his index and middle finger. “I solemnly swear I’ll be quiet.”  
“ Now, now. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
“ Okay. Just try not to annoy too many people out there by ‘making small talk’ about their secret love affairs.”  
“ Well, you should know by now that no day is complete without a death threat or two.”  
Piper was already walking away as she heard Nate yelling. “ I’m pretty sure those thugs yelled a couple of those at you already, so you’ve made your quota for today!” She slammed the door closed behind her.

 

Piper ignored the cold biting at her skin and cursed at how annoyingly fast it could cool off at night in the Commonwealth. She opened the door next to the all too familiar neon heart sign. It wouldn’t be such a stretch to presume it was a matchmaking agency. Ellie was still behind the counter, back to the door. Never a good idea in the Commonwealth but Piper figured last thing she should do was uttering things that could be considered death threats herself.  
“ I’m sorry we’re closing up for the day, “ as the young woman looked up she couldn’t hide the surprrise on her face. “ Piper. What are you doing here? As I said we’re closed and if you’ve come for some reactions on a new story… I am sure it can wait until tomorrow. I’m tired. “  
She is tired? The one who doesn’t have to chase after the Commomwealth’s very own “ let’s go on another suicide mission with guns blazing” renegade? Piper doubted Ellie could even really keep up with him, when she realised what kind of a handfull he was. She had to remind herself to play nice, knew it was the jealousy gnawing at her rather than Ellie’s behavior.

“ I want to set you up on a date.“ Speaking of things that gnawed at her mood.  
“ Last time I checked you were a reporter, not a matchmaker. Is this some sort of social experiment? I know that for some reason you don’t particularly like me but I don’t feel like being a guinea pig…”  
“ Hey that’s insulting, I wouldn’t do that. Consider it me doing you a favour, as an apology for before.” Ellie seemed to doubt, Piper couldn’t believe she was actually going to have to try to convince her rival to go on a date with a man they both were interested in.  
“ Can you tell me who my date is?”  
“ Nope. Not a blind date if I do.”  
Before Ellie could bring out another word Pipe was opening the door and saying “ Okay, well I expect you at the Dugout Inn tomorrow morning. ”

She saw her breath like tiny little smoke clouds against the darkening skies and decided to head back straight away. No more walking around for the sake of convincing Nate she truly had just been on a walk, too cold for that. As she stepped forward she was held back by metal on her throat. Right when she wanted to say they picked the wrong damn girl to try that with and twist their arm she recognized the deep voice from behind her. “ Told ya you had to be careful.” He sheathed the knife.  
“ I can take you, Blue. “  
“ Of course you could take me as it all depends on to which extent your attacker would hesitate. You’ve got to stay on your feet, even around here.”  
“ What the hell are you doing out here anyway? Didn’t I tell you I wanted to be alone?”  
“ I figured you could use this.” Sole handed her a far too big cardigan-like thing. It looked extremely tempting to put on, with some sort of fake fur trimming on the inside.  
“ But if you don’t want it…” Piper yanked it off of his arm.  
“I’ll take it…. ehm… considering you went through all this trouble. ”  
They headed back to the Dugout Inn again, immediately walking up to the counter. 

“ We’re gonna need two rooms, Vadim”  
“There’s only one left. It has a two person bed though.” Nate looked over at Piper.  
“ What do you think?”  
“ We’ve shared worse out there, Blue. In far worse conditions. We’ll take it. Alongside some food if you’re selling any, I’m starving. ”  
“ May I ask why we don’t just go to your place?”  
“ Cause I allowed my sister to have it for the time being and the last thing I need is her asking about my boyfriend. She’s in those years of her life where any two people who willingly spend time with each other are by definition dating.”  
“ Is that that such big a deal?”  
“ To her it is.”  
“ That she’d think we are dating I mean.”  
“ Oh, ehm. Well obviously it would be… it’s not true and I’m not in the mood for any more arguing.”  
“ Huh, I thought it was your default setting. Debating, arguing, interrogating…”  
She shoved him to the side a little, only to get a sly smile on his face in return. “ You can’t tell me I’m wrong.”  
“ We’ll take it Vadim.”

As soon as they reached the room, Piper got out of her coat and under the sheets.” Nate laughed. “ Hey, no judging. This is wool and pretty damn warm.”  
“ I’ll take the floor.” Nate reached for his backpack to find his impromptu bed roll.  
“ Forget it, I haven’t forgotten about that gash in your arm and probably bruised ribs. “  
“ You should’ve seen the other guy.”  
“ I did. Just get in the bed and keep to your side.” Nate shrugged. “Fair enough.” He took off his pants and coat as well, getting into the bed in boxers and a t-shirt. “ Really, Nate?”  
“ It’s not because you can’t stand the cold that I can’t. “  
She eyed his pip-boy. “What?”  
“ That thing cannot be comfortable to wear in bed.”  
“ Can’t risk ‘that thing’ getting stolen. We’ve discussed this before. So what’s the real reason you’re asking me this again?”  
She got out a copy of Publick Occurences.“ I check this thing before we print it in large numbers. I can’t read a thing here and your pip-boy lights up sooo…”  
“ Well, still not taking it off. “ Piper sighed. “Fine.”  
She grabbed his arm, put it around her neck and positioned his hand in such a way she could read her newspaper.

“Have it your way.”  
Nate grinned a little as Piper moved her head to get comfortable on his upper arm. “ This hardly seems like my way. My arm is going to go numb like this.”  
“ Well you can always take my nightlight off and hand it over.” Nate smiled at her while she moved her head more in the direction of his chest. “Nah, I’m good.”  
“ Okay then we do this the hard way. Taking of which, you have a date in the morning.” She held on to his hand a bit more tightly so he wouldn’t pull back her only source of light.  
“ I have a what?”  
“ A date? You know; when a boy and a girl or a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl like each other very much… ”  
“ May I ask why?”  
“ You’ve been running circles around your date for the past month and it’s getting on my nerves.So I decided to help out.” She looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of excitement in them. She hated this idea already, but it was too late to back out now.  
“I can’t know who?”  
“ Obviously not.”

Nate nodded. “ I’ll go even if just because I’m impressed you can keep anything to yourself. “ Piper shoved him in the side with her elbow. “I deserved that.”  
“ Yeah, you did!”  
He changed the lighting settings of his Pipboy, making the screen brighter so Piper no longer had to squint while cursing on some incorrect margins messing up the entire layout.  
“ Thanks, Blue. Can you sleep with that light?”  
“ I’ll just read along.” 

The next morning Piper shot up awake first. “Shit, what time is it? Blue?”  
Nate turned around again, incidentally shaking the newspaper from his face before grabbing the sheets. “NATE!”  
“ What?”  
“ Don’t you what me, you’re going to stand up your date! Get up and get dressed! NOW!“ Piper tried to shove him out of the bed but couldn’t. Nate just got up, making Piper lunge forward due to the strength she had been using to for her attempts of getting him off of the bed. “Okay mom.”  
“ Oh, you did not just say that.” Piper looked up to him, laying across the bed. He grinned and winked at her. “I’m going to your date, let her know you’re coming. You… make yourself look more presentable somehow.” As Nate tried his best to find some sort of washing basin, Piper got to the main entrance just in time to see Ellie enter.  
“ Ellie, hi! So your date is going to be here any minute, he’s just getting ready now.” She ordered a drink for both her and Ellie and waited a while. Ellie clearly had something burning on her lips but she wouldn’t speak up for several minutes. Eventually she said “ Piper, please tell me you didn’t set me up with…”  
“ Hey, no comment. “ Piper smiled, it was fun to use that line for once, after far too many people had been using it ‘against’ her. Nate walked around the corner, not much change except that he had washed his face and shaven. He walked over to the table, looking a little bit surprised.  
“ Piper, is Ellie…”  
“ Yes, Ellie meet Nate, Nate meet Ellie. Enjoy your date.” As she attempted to walk off, Nate grabbed her arm and led her to the bar after saying ‘excuse me for a moment’ to Ellie.  
“ What the hell were you thinking setting us up? I thought I had told you I was not interested.” Piper scoffed at him. “Of course you’re not. Making heart eyes to her is not interested huh?”  
“ I am not making heart eyes at her.”  
“ Look, con’s over just… go get your girl okay?” Piper walked to the bar with her own drink and watched him walk over to Ellie. After about two minutes they hugged and Ellie left, quickly smiling at Piper as if she knew something the reporter did not. 

 

Piper rushed over to Nate who had already stood up and walked her way again.  
“What did you do?”  
“ I never asked you to set me up with anyone.”  
“ Get over yourself already! What does it matter how you get together as long as you finally do. I mean I was trying to help and you’re being ungrate….” He put his hand on her mouth to finally shut her up.  
“ I’m interested in someone else Piper.” That, in combination with the serious look on his face, managed to stop her from talking. He removed his hand, she was still seething.  
“ Then why did you agree to this date?!”  
“ Because I thought it was going to be with you damn it!”  
Piper’s jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“ For exactly this reason? One day you seem into me the next you’re pushing me away I had no clue where we stood but yesterday I figured this date thing was some way to get something started between us!”  
“ Fine! Allow me to clarify things then!” She grabbed him by his coat and pulled her towards her into a fiery kiss. Someone yelled “Get a room!” on the background and piper just flashed her middle finger at the general direction of whoever uttered that rather than stopping.  
“ That clear enough for ya?”  
“ If I say no, are you gonna explain it to me in the same way again?”  
Piper gave him a mischievous look before holding on to him with her head on his chest. “ Why didn’t you say anything when I was giving hints?” He kissed the top of her head.  
“ You were giving hints? “  
“ YES!” Nate grinned at her, sure she was ranting but she looked happy at the same time. It was a sight to behold. He brushed some hair out of her face, and let the list of things she did to subtly let him know pass him by like white noise. His own face had softened because at this point he had gotten the happy end he didn’t think possible half a year ago.  
“ I love you.” Piper’s voice trailed off. “What?”  
“ Let’s just avoid misunderstandings. I love you. I don’t expect you to say it back but figured you should know.”  
“ I love you too, Blue.” She kissed him again, finally she had the chance. But you’re gonna have to bring a whole lot of pens to wear down me mentioning how ridiculously blind you’ve been.” Nate laughed. “ Noted. “

**Author's Note:**

> (Also posted on my tumblr account.)


End file.
